Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${7z+15-z+2}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {7z - z} + {15 + 2}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {6z} + {15 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {6z} + {17}$ The simplified expression is $6z+17$